Problem: Umaima walked her dog for $3$ miles on each of the past $10$ days. How many miles did Umaima walk her dog altogether?
The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Umaima went walking. The product is $3\text{ miles per day} \times 10\text{ days}$ $3\text{ miles per day} \times 10\text{ days}= 30\text{ miles}$ Umaima walked a total of $30$ miles.